delcoresfandomcom-20200213-history
Delcore City (Entertainment Center)
Delcore City is a large multipurpose area in Voluntown / Griswold town line in Connecticut. Delcore City is the largest entertainment district in the state of Connecticut. The area has a mall, which as over 150 stores. Mall Over 150 stores. Big named stores appear close to the resident section. Walmart, Big Lots, Best Buy, Stop & Shop are here. Many local stores also are here. There are many toy stores, hobby stores, clothing stores, etc. Food Court Twelve different fast food restaurants including Wok Express, Dunkin Donuts, McDonalds, Taco Bell, KFC, and Subway. Delcore City owns its own Buffet. Over 5,000 seating allows many people in this area. There is also private dining areas that can be reserved ahead of time. Renting allows an individual or family a maximum of 2 hours. There is also a patio for outdoor dining. Hotel State of the art 28 floor building. There are over 1100 rooms. There is plans to add several more buildings to surround the campus. This will ad over 5,000 rooms. About 750 are permanent residents, and reside here. About a third of that number are employees. Lounges DC has three lounges on campus. One of them is only for employees and residents of the region. All of the lounges offer a bar, small dining area, live music, and relaxation areas and spas. No kids and big dogs are allowed in these areas. Ellen Davis Memorial Gardens Very large indoor gardens. Houses butterfly gardens, fish, cats, and botanical gardens. This place sells trees, flowers and fruit, that is grown right in Delcore City. Animal Center DC has their own Delcore's Animal Center. This is an animal's version of a lounge. These lounges are just a large indoor pet park. Our animal lounge has staff who feed, groom and daycare animals. There is also a on-location vet. Kids Playscape A Kid's fun area. A large quarter acre indoor park for children. Children of both residents and visitors alike, can mingle and play here. There are classes and a daycare here. Delcore School Large 3.5 acre school. The school is attached to the campus by the citizens center. While the school is public, a majority of students live in Delcore City. Voluntown, Griswold, Plainfield, Sterling, Preston, Norwich, North Stonington, Westerly,RI, are all eligible to attend the school. Even other school districts not named come to school in DC. Many come from Rhode Island. The school on average enrolls about 11,500 Students from Kindergarten- Grade 12. There are 5 levels of the school. The first 3 are the elementary School. The 4th floor houses 5th grade - 8th Grade. The 5th -7th floors cover high school. Many towns do not have a high school, so DC is the primary choice for many. From Norwich to Westerly, the high school consists of nearly 3,000 Students. Delcore City Housing District An on property 362 home neighborhood offering 500K to 1M $ homes. Many rich people decide to buy houses here. Primary Everything occurs in the Delcore City building, which houses everything above. If you donw want an apartment, you can rent or buy a home in this private neighborhood. There is a community indoor pool, Recreation building, track, tennis courts, and a on site botanic garden. Category:Locations Category:Hypo Places Category:Shopping